I'd come for you
by Schrijvertje
Summary: This starts after the phone call between Damon and Elena in the finale of season 3. Elena makes her choice and is heading back to Mystic Falls, but what happens when she changes her mind? I know I suck at summary's, but please give it a shot.
1. The choice

**This starts after the phone call between Damon and Elena on the finale of season 3  
****It probably is going to be a one shot, maybe a two, that depends on you, so be sure to tell me if you liked it or not. :)  
****For all those are reading my other story ' the wrong choice.', don't worry I'll upload ASAP. ;)**

**Enjoy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not owe the vampire diaries and have no credit in it.**

* * *

' Hey, where are you?' Damon asks through the phone.

' Matt is bringing me home.' Elena answers while she looks to Matt.

This is her choice, she's going back to Mystic Falls, to Stefan, to the rest of her loved ones.

' To Stefan?' Damon asks, although he didn't need to ask it, he already knows.

' Not just to Stefan, Damon.' Elena sighs, fighting the lump that's forming in her throat. ' To Tyler, to Caroline…'

' No, I know, I get it.' Damon answers.

Elena doesn't reply, the lump in her throat has won it from her and she is fighting the tears that are trying to come out.

' Now, since I'm possibly a dead man, can I ask you a question?' Damon asks.

' Yeah off course.' Elena replies nodding.

' If it was just down to him and me… and you had to make a choice, who got the goodbye?' Damon asks before he lets a sigh out. ' Who would it be?'

' I love him, Damon.' Elena answers with a broken voice, still trying to hold back the tears. ' He came into my life when I needed someone and I fell for him instantly. No matter what I feel for you, I'll never unfall for him.'

' Yeah I get it, Stefan.' Damon replies. ' It's always going to be Stefan.

' I can't think about always, all I can think about is right now.' Elena says while the tears start rolling down out of her eyes. ' And I care about you, Damon. That's just why I have to let you go.'

She needs a moment to clear her throat before she can continue.

' I mean, maybe if you and I would have met first.' She sobs.

' Yeah maybe.' Damon mumbles.

' You are going to be fine, do you hear me?' Elena says. ' You are going to be ok and I'm going to see you soon.'

' Real soon.' Damon answers, but he gets distracted by Alaric who showed up behind him. ' Goodbye Elena.'

Elena just wants to break the connection when she hears Alaric laugh.

' Damon? Is Ric there?' She asks, suddenly feeling afraid.

But she's too late, Damon already broke down the phone call and she's pretty sure that it was alter-ego Alaric who was laughing.

' Turn around the car.' Elena says to Matt who is already driving back to Mystic Falls.

' I thought you wanted to go back to Mystic Falls?' Matt asks, not knowing what he has to do. ' Are you sure?'

' Turn around the car, Matt!' Elena yells. ' Damon's in danger, Alaric's there!'

' Thank you.' She says when Matt makes an u-turn in the middle of the road. ' Now hit the gas, I don't think we have much time.'

She sighs relieved when Matt speeds up, she needs to get to Damon as soon as possible and she doesn't care how many speeding fines they get, she'd pay them all if it's necessary.

Elena knows that Damon's in danger, she can feel it in every fiber of her body and she can only hope that they make it there in time.

It would kill her if Damon would die before she'd get there and she only realized it a few minutes ago, but Damon's the man that she's in love with, Damon's the man that she wants.

In the deepest of her heart she already knew, but it's just now that everything gets crystal clear, she's in love with Damon.

* * *

' How sad is it that the girl you are in love with always will choose your brother?' Alaric says while he is clapping his hands. ' Especially now that you are on the edge of getting killed.'

' You never had a good sense for humor, Ric.' Damon smirks, while he leans against his car, following every move that Alaric makes. ' If Elena chooses my brother than I hope that she becomes happy with him. Besides, it doesn't even matter anymore, you killed Klaus, we probably all will be dead in a hour.'

' Where's the blond one?' Alaric asks, looking around, trying to find Rebecca. ' I need to finish the task that I was created for. I can't let Esther down.'

' She's gone, Rick.' Damon replies. ' After you killed her brother she took off, she didn't want to die with him.'

Damon swears, he hates alter-ego Rick and his wish to free the world from vampires.

That damned Esther never should have turned him, the stupid which even bound Alaric to Elena, what made it impossible to kill him.

The only option to get rid of Ric was killing Elena, then he would die too, but Damon couldn't do that, he couldn't kill the woman he's in love with and he knows it selfish.

If Esther would have bound Alaric's life to the life of someone else, that person would be long dead by now, he doesn't care who it was, but not Elena, not his Elena.

' Where did she go?' Ric asks, while he twirls the indestructible stake round in his hand.

' I don't know.' Damon answers. ' And I don't care either.'

' Seems like I have you to play with then, since the blond is gone.' Alaric smirks. ' Now I have something to occupy me in my spare time.'

' Just kill me now, Ric.' Damon replies. ' What does it even matter, I probably will be dead in a hour, you can just as well stake me right now.'

' That would be no fun at all.' Alaric says, pouting his lips. ' It would be more fun if I'd watch you die when the hour is over, I think that would be a little more entertaining.'

' If my friend Ric was still in there he would kill me right now!' Damon snarls. ' He would have a little mercy with me, since I just got ditched by the girl that I'm in love with.'

' Maybe I'll even torture you a little bit in the upcoming hour.' Alaric continues like he didn't hear what Damon said. ' That would entertain me even more.'

Before Damon even knows it, he is being hold up in the air by Alaric, who is clearly having a good time with doing it.

A few seconds later he gets crashed into the floor with so much force that the concrete bursts at several places and a soft moan escapes from his lips.

' Why are you doing this, Ric?' Damon asks softly. ' I thought you where my friend.'

' That loser friend of yours is long gone, Damon.' Alaric replies before he kicks Damon in the stomach. ' The new me isn't your friend, but you can call me your worst nightmare if you want to.'

' Just stake me.' Damon begs. ' Please, I'm begging you. Me, Damon Salvatore is begging you to stake me.'

' I couldn't care less.' Alaric replies. ' I'm not going to stake you.'

His words are still lingering in the air when Damon finds himself in the air again, Alaric this time chooses to throw him against the car, which makes the window shatter into pieces.

Alaric is walking towards him, but he can only see it in a blur, he is losing consciousness and he thinks he's hallucinating if he sees two headlights appear out of the darkness.

But the headlights won't disappear when he blinks a few times, what makes him realize that they are really there.

' Elena.' He whispers smiling before he blacks out.

* * *

With Matt behind the wheel and the speed that they have been driving, Elena arrives to Damon in less than a half hour.

As soon that Matt stops the car behind Damon's car, she jumps out and runs towards Damon's body, scared that he is dead.

' He isn't dead yet.' She hears Alaric say. ' But I don't appreciate it that you are interrupting my fun.'

' Get out of here!' Elena snarls. ' Leave us alone.'

' I'm afraid that I can't do that.' Alaric replies while he pushes her aside, causing her to fall on the ground. ' Now that you ruined my pleasure I can just as well kill him while you are watching.'

' Don't touch him!' Elena snarls while she grabs a piece of glass from the floor and puts it at her neck. ' If you touch him, I'll kill myself.'

Alaric turns himself back to Elena, watching the girl carefully. ' You are bluffing.'

' Try me.' Elena hisses. ' I'll do it.'

' No, you won't.' Alaric replies while an evil smile lingers around his lips. ' You choose his brother, you don't love him enough to give your life for him.'

With that he turns himself back to Damon and he lifts the stake up in the air, planning on driving it straight into Damon's heart.

When Elena sees that, she doesn't think twice, she cuts her throat and falls to the ground coughing, choking in her own blood.

On the same moment alter-ego Rick gasps for air and the stake falls down on the ground, followed by a dead Alaric several seconds later.

' Elena!' Matt yells while he jumps out of the car and runs to the girl who is laying on the ground, drenched in her own blood and not breathing.

But when he sees that Alaric's dead, Matt knows that Elena's dead too.

Realizing that he sits down by her body and starts crying, not able to do anything else.

' Matt?' Damon asks softly when he finds consciousness again.

He has to blink a few times before he gets a full sight of what happened in the few minutes that he was unconscious.

Alaric is lying next to him on the floor, dead, Matt is sitting by someone else, crying and he can't ignore the smell of blood, a lot of blood.

' Elena!' Damon cries out, while he jumps up and runs to the other person that's lying on the floor, drenched in blood.

' She's dead, Damon.' Matt sobs. ' She killed herself to save you.'

' Why didn't you stop her?!' Damon snarls, while he kneels down next to the dead girl's body. ' Why didn't you keep her from doing this?!'

' I wasn't fast enough!' Matt cries out. ' She already did it before I even knew it!'

Damon closes his eyes when the tears start coming, but they escape anyway.

' Why her?' He sobs. ' For God's sake, why her?!'

The two men sit with her for a while, crying because they lost her.

When Damon finally finds the strength to close her beautiful brown orbs, he notices something peculiar.

' Matt, she isn't dead.' Damon whispers.

' She is, you did see it for yourself, didn't you?' Matt sobs.

' No, look at her, the wound is healing.' Damon says stunned. ' But how is this possible? Who did feed her vampire blood?'

' What's happening?' Matt asks when he sees that Damon's right, the wound on Elena's neck is healing and a soft heartbeat is noticeable.

' She's in transition.' Damon replies.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope that you liked it.  
****If you liked it you know what to do. Review and make my day. ;)**

**Schrijvertje**


	2. Is this love?

**Hi guys,**

**Here I am again with a brand new chapter full off Delena.  
****So I said at first that this probably was going to be one or two chapters, but it probably will become a multiple chapter story since I really enjoy writing this.**  
**I want to thank all of you for the amazing reviews and story alerts, thank you for that. :)  
****Now I'll stop talking and let you read.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Damon lost track of time, he doesn't know how long he has been staring at Elena since he noticed she was in transition.

The blood that surrounded her whole body did dry and formed a red crust around her body while Damon was watching her.

He did send Matt home, telling him it was too dangerous to be around when Elena would wake up, a human in her reach wouldn't be a good idea since Damon wanted to give her the choice to complete the transition.

Off course he'd rather want Elena to complete the transition, especially after what she did to save him.

And now she will get another chance to live, maybe not in the way she wants to, but what would be the point of saving him if she didn't want to live to be with him.

Then what would be the point of choosing him? What is exactly what she did by coming to him, by saving him.

But Damon promised himself that he would let her choose, for this one time he wouldn't try to force her, especially when it comes to something she really never wanted.

He lifts her from the ground, away from her own dried blood and lies her down again next to the car.

' My sweet Elena.' He whispers while he caresses the girls chocolate brown hair. ' Why did you even do this?'

He loses his balance when Elena gasps for air, her eyes fly open and she has a confused expression on her face.

' Elena.' Damon sighs relieved, while he crawls back up from the ground.

' Damon? What happened?' Elena ask, still confused, her eyes flashing around like she doesn't know where she is. ' And why does my head hurt?'

' You don't remember what happened?' Damon asks, while he helps the girl sit up.

Elena's face fills itself with horror when she remembers what she did and when she understand what it means that she's still alive her face grows white and her eyes start to fill themselves with tears.

' No, this isn't happening to me.' Elena repudiates. ' This can't be happening to me!'

' Sttt, Elena, calm down.' Damon replies while he takes her hands and intertwines their fingers. ' You don't have to transition if you don't want to.'

' How can this even be happening?' She sobs, the tears now freely pouring down her face. ' I didn't have vampire blood in my system when I killed myself.'

' Apparently you had.' Damon says, while he pulls her in his arms. ' I even think I know who fed it to you.'

He knows that Meredith fed Elena vampire blood, nevertheless he doesn't blame her, it probably was the only way to save her once and now it saved her once again.

' I don't want this, Damon.' Elena sobs, pressing her head into his chest. ' I never wanted this. Becoming a vampire.'

' You don't have to if you don't want to sweetheart.' Damon whispers in her ear. ' Although the thought of losing you kills me inside, it's your choice.'

' Where is Matt?' Elena asks, trying to ignore the fate that already has been written for her.

' I did send him home.' Damon replies while he caresses the girls hair. ' I didn't think it was a good idea for him to be around when you woke up, since he's human and smells eatable for you.'

' My gums hurt.' Elena sobs. ' And I'm hungry.'

' I know, sweetie.' Damon replies. ' It's all part of the transition and I'm not going to lie to you, if you choose to let yourself die, it only will get worse until you finally die. '

It breaks his heart to see her like this, scared, sad, her beautiful brown orbs filled with tears.

' Why did you even do it?' He sighs. ' Why did you kill yourself to save me?'

' Because I was selfish.' Elena replies after clearing her throat. ' When alter-ego Alaric was this close to kill you, something inside of me snapped, I couldn't watch him while he killed you, I didn't want to feel the pain of losing you, so I killed myself before he could stake you. And with the thought that you would die anyway in the back of my head, it only made it easier.'

Her breath stocks in her throat when he pierces his oceanic blue eyes into her brown ones, feeling her heart race in her chest and making her forget where she is and what is happening to her on the moment.

His gaze makes her feel butterflies inside her stomach and her breathing gets faster, she could almost melt from the way he is looking at her.

' That was very selfish off you, miss Gilbert.' Damon replies. ' I think you need to make that up to me.'

' I think you should stop flirting with me.' Elena whispers, feeling her cheeks flash red.

' Who says I'm flirting?' Damon smirks.

' I am.' Elena replies blinking, his gaze distracts her from thinking clearly. ' I wonder how you're even alive.'

'Maybe because Klaus was bluffing.' Damon replies, leaning in to kiss her.

' I don't mind that he was bluffing, I'm glad you are still around.' Elena whispers as their lips almost touch.

' Me to.' Damon smirks, caressing her cheek. ' Gives me the chance to experience this.'

' Wait.' She says while she pulls back.

' What's wrong?' Damon asks frowning. ' Did you change your mind about something?'

' Do you have a blood bag with you?' Elena asks. ' I want to complete the transition.'

' I have an emergency blood bag in the car.' Damon replies stunned. ' But what happened that you want to transition, why now all of the sudden? Don't get me wrong, Elena, I don't want to see you die, but I'm just wondering why you want it now, since you felt different about it just a few minutes before.'

' Because if I'd kiss you now and I'd let myself die, what would be the point of us finally being together.' Elena answers. ' I want to be with you, Damon and if becoming a vampire is the only option to be with you, then I guess that's the one I'm taking.'

Damon takes the blood bag out of the car without saying anything, he's just to stunned by what the girl he is in love with just said. She wants to be with him.

As soon that Elena sees the bag filled with red liquid the hunger inside of her flames back up and when Damon gives it to her she carefully opens it, looking at it a bit mesmerized.

' It's fine, Elena.' Damon says. ' I know you can do this.'

Slowly the girl brings the blood bag to her mouth, letting the smell enter her nose before she takes a little sip of it.

To her surprise she immediately loves it, she thinks it tastes delicious, the best thing she drank in ages and without thinking twice she empties the blood bag in two big sips.

As soon that the blood bag is empty, she gets aware of the pulsing wrinkles that formed underneath her eyes and the fangs that popped out of her gums.

' Damon, I'm a monster.' She says shocked, tears rolling over her cheeks again.

' No, you are not.' Damon replies while he takes her head between his hands. ' Breath in deeply a few times, it helps.'

She does as he says and takes a few deep breaths, he was right, the pulsing wrinkles underneath her eyes creep back into her skin and her fangs pop back into her gums.

She still is hungry, but she gets distracted by the amazingly attractive guy in front of her, she'd rather jump him on the moment but she manages to control herself.

' How are you feeling?'Damon asks while he caresses her cheek.

' Very vivid.' She replies. ' And very, very in love with you.'

Her words make him smile and sparkles are filling up his gorgeous blue eyes.

' Well Elena, what shall I say.' Damon says while he pulls her closer. ' I'm very, very in love with you too.'

Her breathing gets heavier the closer their lips get to each other, feeling nothing but joy overwhelming her body.

Suddenly a memory forces itself into her head, what makes her pull back again.

_She was calling Bonnie about Matt, her boyfriend with who she got into a fight that night. _

_She just ended the call when suddenly a man was standing in front of her, a handsome man, with gorgeous blue eyes. _

' _Katherine.' The man said. _

_She looked at the man, confused, who the hell was he talking about? She wasn't Katherine, she was Elena. _

' _Uhm, no.' She stumbled, looking around to see if there wasn't anyone else near, someone else who he could possibly be talking to. But there was no one to be seen. ' I'm Elena.'_

_The man looks surprised by her answer, he even seems a little disappointed at first. _

' _Oh, you just look…' The man mumbles, still looking at her like he knows her. ' I'm sorry you just really remind me of someone.' _

_The man takes a few steps towards her while he's saying that, looking at her curiously. ' I'm Damon.' _

' _Not to be rude or anything, Damon.' She replies, feeling a little bit frightened by the stranger. ' But it's kind of creepy that you are out here in the middle of nowhere.' _

' _You are one to talk.' Damon says smiling. ' You are out here all by yourself.' _

_She shrugs. ' It's Mystic Falls, nothing bad ever happens here.'_

_He still looks at her curiously, making her showing him her cell phone. ' I got into a fight with my boyfriend.' _

' _About what?' Damon asks, making an apologetic gesture with his hands. ' May I ask?'_

_She shakes her head softly. ' Life, feature,… he got it all mapped out.' _

_He smirks. ' And you don't want it.' _

_She shrugs again. ' I don't know what I want.' _

' _That's not true.' Damon replies, the smirk still steady on his face. ' You want what everybody wants.' _

' _What?' She asks smiling. ' A mysterious stranger who has all the answers?' _

_Damon laughs. ' Well let's just say that I've been around a long time. I've learned a few things.'_

_Somehow she feels attracted to this guy, he intrigues her, even makes her flirt a little. _

' _So Damon, tell me, what is this what I want?' She asks still smiling. _

' _You want a love that consumes you.' He says while he comes closer towards her. ' You want passion and adventure and even a little danger.' _

_He surprised her with what he says because he is right, that's exactly what she wants and she has the idea that he is selling himself to her. _

' _So, what do you want?' She asks. _

_That catches him off guard, he didn't expect her to ask that and he doesn't answer right away. _

_That's when they get interrupted by the claxon of a car and when she turns around she sees that it are her parents who are picking her up._

' _That's my parents.' Elena sighs, crossing her arms underneath her chest. _

_When she turns back around to Damon he is standing this close that their lips nearly touch, he pierces his blue eyes into her brown ones and she can't manage to break the connection. _

' _I want you to get everything you are looking for.' Damon says, his eyes still pierced into hers. ' But right now I want you to forget that this happened. Can't have people knowing I'm in town yet.' _

_He smiles. ' Goodnight Elena.'_

' You compelled me?' Elena asks shocked when the memory fully unfolded itself. ' Why would you do that?'

Damon looks at her, he totally didn't expect her to remember it this fast, also he didn't expect her to be shocked about it.

' Why did you make me forget?!' Elena cries out. ' Damon, this could have changed everything. Remembering that I met you first could have changed everything!'

' No, it wouldn't have changed anything, Elena.' Damon says. ' You still would have fallen in love with my brother and you still would have chosen him for a very long time.'

' That's not true Damon!' She snarls. ' You know that it's not true. If you just didn't compel me we could have been together a long time ago and none of this should have happened!'

' You don't know that, Elena!' Damon snarls back. ' Who says it would have changed anything?'

She feels betrayed by him, he disappointed her big time.

' That's right, we don't know!' Elena shouts . ' And we'll never now! But maybe if I remembered meeting you first, I wouldn't have fell for Stefan in the first place!'

' If, if, there's no if Elena!' Damon snarls.

' How many times did you even compel me?!' She hisses, feeling the tears burning in her eyes.

' Twice.' He says. ' The time you just remembered and one other time.'

' You can tell me now.' She snarls. ' I'll remember anyway.'

' The second time I compelled you was when I just admitted that I love you.' Damon sighs. ' But I knew how happy you where with my brother and I thought I didn't deserve you. I didn't want to come between the two of you so I made you forget.'

She shakes her head. ' I can't believe this.'

' Elena, I love you.' Damon sighs, while he lifts her head up with his finger. ' Can't we let what happened behind us and enjoy the future.'

' I want to go home, Damon.' She says, taking a few steps away from him.

' Elena, please.' He sighs.

' Please, take me home.' She says again before she crawls on the passenger's seat from the car.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.  
****So did you like it or didn't you like it? Let me know. :P  
****Review if you want me to continue. ;)**

**Schrijvertje**


	3. I'll catch you if you fall

**Hi guys,**

**Thank you for the reviews and the story alerts. :)  
****I'm having so much fun writing this story and your reviews make it even more fun.**

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

Elena is standing in front of the mirror, observing herself and concluding that she still looked the same, although she knew the face of a monster was hiding underneath.

She observes the ring that's around her finger, her own daylight ring.

Damon called Stefan to tell him the news when they were on their way back to Mystic Falls.

On his turn Stefan called Bonnie and asked her to make a ring for Elena.

And now Elena was standing there, the ring around her finger, ready to go outside, but something was keeping her back.

She was still angry at Damon because he compelled her, they didn't say a word to each other on the drive back to Mystic Falls.

They only glimpsed to each other once in a while, both of them not knowing what to say.

When they almost were back in Mystic Falls Elena remembered the second time that Damon compelled her, it made her cry and now the words wouldn't leave her head.

_She walked out of the bathroom, finding Damon sitting by the window, he was clearly doubting about something. _

' _Cute PJ's.' He said._

' _I'm tired Damon.' She said, feeling uncomfortable in his presence._

_Damon stood up and walked towards her, showing her the necklace she got from Stefan. ' I brought you this.' _

' _I thought it was gone.' Elena said surprised. _

_He shook his head, still holding the necklace in front of her and she couldn't stop staring at it, wondering why he didn't give it back immediately. _

' _Thank you.' She sighed, trying to take the necklace out of Damon's hand, but he pulled it back._

_Something in his face scared her, he seemed sad and hurt and she knew that those two things weren't a good combination for him, especially now he had her necklace. _

_She dropped her hand. ' Please give it back.'_

' _I just have to say something.' Damon replies while he comes closer to her. _

_She gasped and stepped back. ' Why do you have to say it with my necklace?'_

_He seemed confused, not knowing what to answer to that immediately. _

' _Because what I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I ever said in my life.' Damon replied, the crack in his voice undeniable. _

' _Damon don't go there.' Elena sighed, feeling the tears burning in her eyes. _

' _I just have to say it once.' He said while he came towards her again. ' You just need to hear it.' _

_She froze as soon that his blue eyes pierced hers. _

' _I love you, Elena.' He said.' And it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you.' _

_She felt confused, him saying this words made her heart flutter, not that she would ever admit it to him. _

' _Why you can't know this?' Damon continues with a raw voice. ' I don't deserve you, but my brother does .' _

_A single teardrop is forming in the corner of his eye and he leans in to her, changing his mind on the very last moment he plants the kiss on her forehead. _

_She was speechless, all she could think about was that she wanted to kiss him so badly, but she couldn't do that to Stefan. _

' _God, I wish you didn't have to forget this.' He sighed while he caressed her cheek. ' But you do.' _

_The moment he compelled her the teardrop rolled down over his face and when she blinked once he was gone, leaving her with the necklace safely hanging around her neck._

She feels the tears coming up again when she thinks about it, when she was crying in the car Damon tried to take her hand but she pulled it away, she didn't want to be touched by him.

Since they came home, she didn't see Damon anymore, he went straight upstairs to his room.

But she did see Stefan and the moment she saw him she wished that he hadn't been home when they arrived.

He almost immediately started smothering her, being his overprotective self, trying to convince her to follow his bunny diet.

She told him she didn't want it, she wanted to learn to control the bloodlust, not suppress it.

He was fine with that until Bonnie came to bring over the ring, she wanted to go outside and he wouldn't let her, what made her angry, even furious.

Who the hell did he think he was, not letting her go outside.

He said that it was too dangerous, if she couldn't control herself she could kill someone.

That did hurt, knowing that he didn't trust her.

She snarled at him, said that he had no right to speak when it came to self control since he was the bloody ripper, not she.

Stefan left after that, mad at her and the moment she cooled off she felt guilty about saying that to him.

Not only about saying that to him, she felt guilty because she did hurt him by saving Damon, she could see it in his eyes, he knew well enough that the moment Elena went to rescue Damon, she chose Damon, not him.

Nevertheless he didn't bale on her, he only wanted to help her and she rejected him, that's what she felt guilty for.

And now she was checking herself out in the mirror, finding nothing strange about herself.

She takes a deep breath before she leaves the bathroom, Damon is still in his room and although she's still mad at him she needs to tell him that she going out.

' Come in.' He says when she gives a soft knock on the door.

' I just wanted to say that I'm going out.' Elena replies when she enters the room.

' Do whatever you want, Elena.' Damon says icily cold, giving her an angry glare. ' You don't have to explain yourself to me.'

The tone in his voice hurts her, but she's too stubborn to admit it, she still feels betrayed by him and he is not getting an apology for her behavior.

' Fine then.' Elena says. ' See you later.'

She closes the door behind her and takes a deep breath again, she didn't expect Damon to be mad at her, she really needs some distraction.

When she comes downstairs she grabs the keys of her car and makes her way to the Mystic Grill.

Damon hears the front door close and to be honest he's glad that's Elena gone.

He can't look her in the eye because he knows that all he's going to see is disappointment.

Why has he been so stupid to compel her? Yes, he did it to protect her, but all it caused her is pain.

And maybe she was right, if he didn't compel her the first time they met then maybe she wouldn't have fell for his brother, he could have been the one who was there for her when her parents died, he could have been the one she fell in love with.

But now she's gone, he doesn't know where she went and with who she went there, if there even was a who.

' You stupid dick.' He snarls to himself. ' You should have gone with her, it's too dangerous for her to be out there all by herself.'

She might think it's easy to control herself with other people around, she might think that it's not a big deal, but the harsh reality is different, it is hard to control yourself, especially when you are a brand new vampire.

If she kills someone, she'll never forgive herself, he knows that and still he did let her go out all by herself.

' Time for you to apologize.' He says to himself while he jumps of off his bed and walks out of his room.

He needs to find her before it's too late, before she hurts someone.

It's not that he doesn't trust her, but he'd rather make sure that she's ok and not feeding on somebody.

' Where could she possibly be?' He asks when he starts the engine of his car and leaves to find Elena.

Elena walks out of a street into another, she's just walking around with no particular place to go.

She went to the grill at first, like she planned, but once she got there it was too crowded, there was too much noise for her to bare and all those people smelled different but oh so good and yummie.

Five minutes after she had entered the grill she already was back out, hungry, frustrated, barely able to control herself.

The cravings got worse each time a different smell entered her nose, what made her leave, the last thing she wanted was to hurt someone.

Once outside the monster inside her wanted to go back in and feed on these people, who's noise frustrated her.

But she didn't, she took a deep breath and walked away, wandering through the streets.

Being all alone gives her the time to think and the memories that Damon made her forget come back up.

_I love you, Elena and it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you. _

She feels how her eyes start to tear up, why did she even get mad at him? She knows that he only did it to protect her, that he didn't want to come between her and Stefan and still she acted like a little child, she didn't even give him the chance to explain.

_You want a love that consumes you. You want passion and adventure and even a bit danger. _

She knows she loves him, she loves him so incredibly much that it makes her heart ache.

Damon is the guy she wants to have eternity with, she even transitioned to be with him in the first place, so why did she push him away the moment something went a little different then she expected?

She turns around to go back to the boardinghouse, to apologize to Damon when she bumps into someone, causing her to lose her balance and fall on the ground.

'Don't you have eyes in that head of yours!' She snarls to the stranger while she crawls back up.

She is furious immediately, she feels the anger flowing through her entire body, her fangs pop out of her gums and she feels the pulsing wrinkles appear underneath her eye.

The guy who walked in on her is frozen when he sees her face, he's too scared to run.

' You chose the wrong day to walk in to me.' Elena snarls when she smells the blood that's running through the man's veins.

She's so hungry and what would it matter if she just took a little bite, it wouldn't harm him and she could compel him after she finished her diner.

Without thinking twice she pierces her fangs into the guy's neck, his blood tastes so good she lets a little moan out.

The guy loses conscious right before she gets pulled back by someone, who she attacks immediately.

But he is stronger then she is and he surrenders her quickly, making Elena roar out of rage.

' Elena, stop scratching me.' Damon says with a hard voice.

The moment she hears his voice the anger disappears out of her body, her fangs pop back into her gums and the pulsing wrinkles underneath her eyes disappear again.

Damon already is sitting with the man she just attacked, trying to save him.

When Elena realizes what she just has done, she starts crying.

She hears Damon letting out a slight sigh before he comes to her.

' He's dead, Elena.' He says softly.

' I killed him, Damon.' She sobs. ' I'm a monster.'

' No, you aren't.' Damon says while he takes her in his arms. ' You only need to learn how to control yourself.'

' That man didn't do anything to me and I killed him.' She sobs, not able to stop crying.

She's feeling sick and filthy, she doesn't deserve to live, she killed that pour man without blinking.

' Calm down, Elena.' Damon whispers while he caresses her hair. ' It's going to be ok.'

Damon's arms around her calm her down, she only lets out a few more hiccups.

When she finally stops crying, he picks her up and carries her to the car, determined to bring her home, where she is save and even more important, where they can talk.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Let me know if I should continue this or not.**

**Schrijvertje**


	4. Savin me

**Hi guys,**

**Thank you for all the ones that reviewed, followed or favorited my story.**  
**I'm sorry that it took me this long to upload, but I didn't have much time to write the last couple of days and when I'm trying to rush things I mostly screw up. :P**  
**But now, here's the last chapter of my story, so I'm going to let you guys read.**

**Enjoy**.

* * *

Elena was sitting in the guestroom of the Salvatore boardinghouse, she locked the door, she didn't want anyone to come in, the monster didn't deserve any attention or caring, it should be isolated from the world and starve.

When Damon drove her back home all she could think about was the pour man that didn't deserve to die, the pour man that was unfortunately on the wrong place on the wrong time.

He didn't deserve to die, but she had been emotional, confused and she was hungry, she snapped and she killed him without blinking twice.

Elena hated herself for that, how could she let the monster inside of her do this to an innocent bystander, why wasn't she able to control herself?

As soon that she and Damon arrived at the boardinghouse she had jumped out of the car and she ran upstairs to the guestroom, locking herself away from everyone.

Damon didn't come after her directly, what she appreciated, she wanted to be alone, she wanted to swallow herself in self pity, she wanted to hate herself.

Elena was doing a pretty good job on that when she heard a soft knock on the door, she ignored it, she didn't want to talk.

' Elena, it's Stefan.' She heard him say. ' What's wrong baby?'

She didn't answer, thank God she locked the door, when she didn't reply he tried to come in.

' Elena, open up the door, will you?' Stefan asked when he couldn't open the door. ' I want to know what happened.'

' I don't want to talk.' Elena answered. ' Go away.'

' Honey, just tell me what happened?' Stefan insisted. ' Please don't push me away. Even though you chose Damon by going to him when Klaus died, I still want to be there for you.'

' I don't deserve anyone that cares about me, Stefan.' Elena replied with a broken voice. ' Please leave me alone.'

She heard Stefan sigh before he walked away from the guestroom.

To be honest, she didn't care if she did hurt him by pushing him away, she didn't want anyone around and she doubted if she would turn her feelings off.

She wondered how it would be to not feel anything, no guilt, no anger, no sadness, only the urge for blood and no remorse when she would hurt someone.

Elena thought about all the benefits and disadvantages of turning her feelings off, she knew that she wouldn't have to feel angry, guilty or sad anymore but it also would mean that she wouldn't feel whatever she was feeling towards Damon anymore.

Would turning her feelings off really be worth that?

Would letting the monster inside of her taking over control really be the best solution?

She didn't think so, there had to be another way, she only didn't know yet which other way that would be.

* * *

Damon was sitting on the sofa in the living room, a book in one hand, a glass of Bourbon in the other.

Actually he wanted to go upstairs, he wanted to go talk with Elena about what happened tonight, but something was keeping him from doing it.

He wasn't sure if it was something telling him to leave her alone, or the fact that his brother just went upstairs and was now trying to get in the guestroom where Elena was staying.

Damon smirked when he heard Elena turning his brother down, although he felt a bit of compassion for him.

He knew that his brother only wanted to help Elena, nevertheless Elena chose him over Stefan, his brother would never let Elena down.

Damon looked up when Stefan came back into the living room, he could see that he was annoyed with the fact that Elena pushed him away.

Maybe it had to do with Stefan pouring himself a glass of Bourbon and walking around the living room nervously, or maybe he just felt the vibes his brother was sending out.

Nevertheless, Stefan was clearly annoyed with something and Damon was pretty sure that it had to do with Elena who didn't want to tell Stefan what happened.

He glanced over at his brother, who was already on his second glass of Bourbon.

' Choosing alcohol over blood, brother?' Damon asked.

Stefan glanced at him, it seemed like he didn't noticed Damon before he started talking.

' What's wrong with Elena?' Stefan asked helpless. ' I know there's something but she won't tell me what it is and it's driving me crazy that she pushes me away.'

' She kind of … killed someone tonight.' Damon sighs while he closes the book. ' And now she's blaming herself.'

' What?!' Stefan asked shocked. ' How did she even get out of the house?! I told her to stay inside! I told her that it wasn't safe for her to go out!'

' Like she was going to listen to you, Stefan.' Damon replied. ' If you wanted to keep her inside you should have chained her to a chair and vervained her. You know how stubborn she can be. She wanted to go out, well she did.'

' Are you trying to blame me, Damon?' Stefan hissed. ' It's your fault too, you where in the house when she left, you could have stopped her!'

' I'm not blaming you! I never said that!' Damon snarled . ' And yes, I could have stopped her if I wanted too, she even told me that she was going out.'

' Then why did you let her go?!' Stefan snarled back. ' You knew that this could happen! For God's sake, Damon, why did you let her go!?'

' Because I was mad at her.' Damon replied softly, knowing he should have stopped her. ' I was mad at her and I told her to do whatever she wanted to do.'

' How could you tell her that?!' Stefan growled. ' You love that girl, why didn't you protect her from herself?!'

' I still tried to go after her.' Damon replied in his defense. ' But I was too late, she already sucked the guy dry.'

Stefan furiously threw his hands in the air. ' That's why you shouldn't have let her go! She'll hate herself forever for killing that guy and you are sitting here, drinking, reading a book instead of going upstairs and comfort her!'

' Fine, I'll go upstairs and I'll go talk to her.' Damon replied while he stood up and putted the glass of Bourbon on the table. ' If she even lets me in.'

* * *

Elena was still thinking about another way to silence the monster inside of her when she heard Stefan snarl to Damon.

They were fighting because of her, she didn't want that, she didn't want the two brothers to fight about her.

She knew they both loved her and she thought she didn't deserve their love, not since she became a vampire, not even before that.

All that she had done since she met them was hurting them, especially Damon. She tooled them around, not wanting to chose one of them, not wanting to lose one of them.

She should have let them go, both of them, they deserved a happy life, without all the drama that surrounded her.

Elena glanced at the daylight ring around her finger, once again something she thought she didn't deserve.

Walking in the sun shouldn't be a privilege she had.

She looked at the ring in silence for a few minutes before she made a decision, she finally knew what she was going to do.

Carefully she shove the ring back of off her finger and putted it on the middle of the bed.

She was going outside, it was still dark now, what gave her the possibility to get away from the house as far as possible before she would expose herself to the sun, before she would take her last breath as a vampire.

* * *

Damon softly knocked on the door from the guestroom that Elena was in.

His brother had been right, he should have comforted Elena instead of letting her be on her own.

The pour girl probably would feel extraordinary guilty by now and he wasn't there for her, like he was supposed to be.

' Elena, please let me in.' He said when he didn't get any reaction. ' I want to talk with you.'

Impatiently he tried to open the door, but it was locked, she locked it and Damon didn't like it.

' Elena, if you don't open the door right now I'll break it out.' Damon said. ' And you are the one that's paying for it.'

He sighed when he still didn't get any reaction, why wouldn't she talk to him? Why did she have to be so stubborn.

' I'm coming in.' Damon said while he already placed his hands on the door. ' I'm counting to three.'

He hoped that she would open the door after he said that, but she didn't, giving him no other choice.

' One, … two,… three.' He counted before he pushed the door out of its hinges.

' You are going to pay…' Damon started, but he got silent when he saw that the room was empty.

The window was wide open, giving a small breeze the opportunity to come in.

He noticed the ring that was laying on the middle of the bed, accompanied by a small note in Elena's handwriting.

Damon felt his heartbeat raise when he took the small note of off the bed, where the hell did she go to?

_Damon and Stefan, _

_I left, I can't be the monster that I became and I won't take the risk that I hurt someone else. _

_By the time that the sun is up, I will not longer walk around on the earth's bottom. _

_Don't come after me, don't try to find me, I do not deserve the both of you and the two of you are better off without me. _

_I'm sorry for all the times I've hurt you, I'm now making sure that I won't hurt anyone ever again. _

_Goodbye, _

_Elena._

Damon's jaw dropped when he read her note, what was she thinking? She couldn't kill herself?

She couldn't leave him and Stefan behind, it was not an option.

He took the ring and ran back downstairs where Stefan was still drinking Bourbon.

' She's gone!' Damon yelled. ' Stefan, she's gone and she took her ring off!'

Stefan dropped his glass out off shock, staring at Damon like he saw a ghost or something that couldn't be real.

' She's what?' He stuttered.

' She's gone, Stefan!' Damon cried out. ' We have to find her before the sun rises, she isn't wearing her ring.'

' Where could she possibly be?' Stefan asked still shocked.

' I don't know.' Damon replied worried. ' But we have to go, we can't lose any more time.'

Stefan nodded and the both of them left the house in search for Elena.

* * *

Elena walked into the graveyard and sat down by the graves of her parents, aunt Jenna and uncle John.

She missed them very much and it didn't take long before she started crying.

' I'm going to join you soon.' She whispered. ' It won't be long before the sun rises.'

The thought that she would be with her parents, aunt Jenna and uncle John again made it easier to stay there.

If she wouldn't have that thought, she probably already ran back to the boardinghouse, not able to let herself die.

She smiled when she caressed the gravestones from her loved ones that passed away.

Elena was glad that she would be with them soon, sure she felt sad that she had to leave Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan and especially Damon, but she was positive that one day she would see them all again.

She sat with her back against one of the gravestones, her arms wrapped around her knees, looking at the sky.

And when the first rays of sun peeked out above the horizon, she smiled.

* * *

Damon was running through the streets in search for Elena, wondering where the hell she could be.

He didn't had much time left and he would never forgive himself if Elena died.

He and Stefan split up, that gave them more time to find her, but they didn't have any success in finding her.

Damon was worried, the sun was going to rise soon and he didn't have any idea of where Elena could be.

It hit him like a bomb, she was at the graveyard, where else would she chose to die then with her loved ones that passed away?

He started running towards the graveyard, hoping he was still in time, because the first rays of sun already peeked out above the horizon.

* * *

Elena stood back up when the sun almost touched her skin.

It wouldn't take long anymore, she almost was free from the monster that she had become.

She stretched out her arms, welcoming the sunlight when suddenly she didn't find herself outside anymore, someone dragged her out of the sun into the little chapel that's on the graveyard.

' Elena, are you nuts?' Damon hissed, clinging her to the wall to make sure she wouldn't run outside again. ' You can't kill yourself.'

Elena found herself frozen by the oceanic blue eyes, filled with concern and love, that pierced hers.

' Damon.' She whispered. ' How did you find me?'

' That doesn't matter, Elena.' He sighed. ' The only thing that matters is that you are safe. Why did you do this? Why did you want to kill yourself?'

' Because I hate myself for being who I am.' Elena answered. ' I'm a murderer, Damon. I can't live with the thought that I murdered someone.'

' It's ok, Elena, you don't have to feel guilty.' Damon replied softly. ' We all killed multiple people, but you'll learn to control, you don't have to be a murderer.'

' But I feel guilty, Damon.' Elena whispered. ' The guilt is killing me.'

' Elena, I wouldn't care if you turned it off, even though it means that you won't feel for me anymore.' Damon says. ' I would find it worse if you would die, that would kill me, Elena, knowing that you are dead. Even knowing that you don't love me would be easier to deal with.'

Elena was speechless by his words, she felt how her breath stocked in her troth and her heart skipped a few beats.

Damon lifted her chin up with his fingers while he caressed her cheek with his other hand.

' I love you, Elena Gilbert. And I'm never going to let you go. ' He whispered before he softly pressed his lips onto hers.

To his great pleasure she kissed him back, their lips fitted perfectly and they moved synchronic with each other.

Both of them felt like they were set on fire, they felt the sparks fly around them and they knew this was always meant to be.

' I love you too, Damon Salvatore. For eternity.' She whispered.

* * *

**Well, that was it. I hope that you liked it.  
You can still review if you want to, it would make me really happy. ;)**

**Schrijvertje**


End file.
